Typically, trains are not equipped with vehicle event detection systems. Some trains are equipped with cameras but these cameras are usually only used for surveillance purposes to monitor interior passenger compartments. The cameras are not connected to mechanical and/or safety subsystems of the train in any way. The recorded video information from such cameras is typically viewed via a multi-media player configured to play back audio and video. The multi-media players typically include controls for playing, rewinding, fast-forwarding, and pausing the video. These controls are typically used by a human reviewer reviewing the recorded information after the video has been offloaded from the train.